The Number One Fool in the World
by nanisnow
Summary: When a valiant hero meets an arduous challenge head on, a clash of powers worthy to be called the stuff of legends is born. One task is to be completed before noon, and it will take all of Miku's wit to see it through. Maturity be damned!
It would only be natural for one to assume that, of the couple, Miku would be the one to go all out for April Fools' Day. After all, Miku was the energetic one. The childish one. The generally mischievous one. And yet, the biggest prank Miku had ever done was her declaration to Luka that there was a leak in the refrigerator. No tears or laughter was afforded when Miku pulled out a long green vegetable and smiled sheepishly. Luka had never been any less amused in her entire life.

Miku had not planned for this year to be any different, so with her everyday routine in mind, she prepared to greet April 1st just like she would any other day. Waking up with a wide yawn, she stretched out her limbs and hopped out of bed. Rubbing her eyes, she shuffled over to Luka's bed to wake her up as well.

Every morning, Luka was an absolute horror when it came time to wake up, always finding new ways to cling onto her mattress. Miku, being shorter and less powerful, found it nearly impossible to rip Luka away from her bed without breaking her spine or ripping Luka's blanket into shreds. This morning, Miku was prepared for the same deal, when she opened her half-lidded eyes and noticed that Luka was not in her bed. In fact, it appeared that Luka had already woken up a while ago, as her bed was made and Luka's body was nowhere to be found.

Was this Luka's prank? If waking up on time was Luka's idea of a prank, it was a welcome change of pace in Miku's book. With a sigh of relief, Miku turned around and stepped in the bathroom, turning on the light and closing the door behind her as she entered. Just as she placed her toothbrush in her mouth,

"BOO!" Luka screamed from behind the shower curtain.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Miku shrieked, flailing her arms and nearly pitching her toothbrush into the toilet. In response, Luka cracked up, wiping a tear from her eyes as she stepped out of the shower.

"I got you good, didn't I," Luka smirked.

"Luka!" Miku huffed, her arms crossed. "Come on, seriously?"

Luka's smirk deepened. "Hey, it's your fault for falling for it!" She crossed the bathroom with elegant strides, stopping right in front of Miku and pinching her cheek.

Miku swatted away Luka's hand and pouted. "I really freaking hate you sometimes, Luka."

Luka smiled cheekily, "That's not what you said last night!"

Miku's face reddened for a second, before she remembered. "Hey, all we did was play Mario Kart!" Luka tsked and looked away. Miku frowned. "Anyway, get out. It's my turn!" she said, shoving Luka out of the bathroom and slamming the door.

After Miku finished freshening up, she left the bathroom to cook breakfast, but when she arrived, it turned out that Luka had already prepared everything. Luka was sitting down at the table, where the food and utensils had been set up. When she saw Miku, Luka smiled innocently and said, "Good morning!" She gestured at the pancakes. "Help yourself. I made hot chocolate and pancakes."

Naturally, Miku was suspicious. Narrowing her eyes, she pulled out her chair and sat down. "Is there anything I should know about the food?"

Luka's eyes widened in exaggeration. "Why, Miku," Luka said. "I would never do anything to change the integrity of your food! How could you ever suspect me of such a high crime?" Miku raised an eyebrow. Luka sighed, reaching over the table and cutting a small portion of Miku's pancakes and popping it into her mouth. She exaggerated her chewing motions and swallowed with a smile, her eyes never losing Miku's. "See? It's safe to eat."

With that, Miku was appeased, picking up her fork and knife. Miku cut into her pancake and ate several bites. Once it was obvious that Luka had not pranked her pancakes, Miku allowed herself to enjoy her meal. Anything that Luka made was instantly recognizable by her signature perfection. Mildly, Miku thought to herself that Luka should be the one to make breakfast every day. When she started feeling a little parched, she grabbed her mug and placed it to her lips—only to taste salty coffee. Immediately, she spit it all out on Luka's face.

The telltale smile was starting to form on Luka's lips, and Miku sighed. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it off." With her permission, Luka laughed even more, clutching her stomach and doubling over, while Miku puffed out her cheeks and wondered how Luka could be laughing when she was the one covered in coffee. Finally, Luka stopped and calmed down.

"Are you just going to be doing this all day?" Miku asked with a sigh.

Luka smirked. "Yup." Miku sighed again. Luka was mature for every other day in the year, but there was something about April Fools' Day that got her acting like a child. Miku supposed this was a good thing, though, as this day gave Luka freedom to express her inner childishness. The only problem was that the only target of Luka's pranks was Miku.

Even so, Miku was getting pretty annoyed of Luka's pranks. "Can't you just give it a rest for one year?" she pleaded.

"Nope!" Luka she said. "I can't just let one year's worth of planning go to waste!"

Miku frowned. "Come on!" she insisted again.

This time Luka considered it, pursing her lips and placing her hand under her chin. Miku smiled; Luka always gave in to Miku. Just as Miku was about to open her mouth, Luka spoke. "I will," Miku froze. "As long as you prank me once—I mean _really_ prank me once—before noon."

Miku thought to herself for a moment, and then nodded. "It's a deal," she declared, stretching her hand out to Luka. They shook hands and nodded sagely together, lost in their own thoughts.

Miku broke the silence. "Hey, so do you want to go out today?"

"Nah," Luka responded. "I just want to lie down and read or something."

"Okay, I'll wash the dishes while you go change," Miku offered.

"Oh, thanks!" Luka said gratefully, sauntering off to their room for a new shirt.

While Luka was gone, Miku took the liberty to think of pranks. As she scrubbed, she went through the list of her successful pranks, only to recall her one and only attempted prank, the leek prank. Well, that was embarrassing. Somehow, she managed to finish all of the dishes before she had even thought of any ideas. Miku briefly fell into despair, before realizing she had other friends…. Right! She could ask Gumi for ideas!

After wiping her hands on a drying cloth, Miku grabbed her phone and texted her.

 _Hey Gumi do u have any ideas for pranks? I need to prank Luka before noon XD_

… _Miku dont u suck at pranks_

 _Thats y I need ur help!_

 _True….hmmmm…try the whoopee cushion one, it's a classic :P_

 _Thx!_

 _Np :)_

Hmm, this would be easy. Miku rummaged through a junk drawer and pulled out a whoopee cushion that Len had given her as a joke for a Secret Santa. There was only ever one chair that Luka would sit in when she was reading, so Miku only needed to get there before Luka finished changing and finding a book to read.

To her luck, Luka had just finished when Miku had slipped the whoopee cushion on the chair and walked away. Just as Miku was about to slip into their room and celebrate her success Luka called out, "Really? Was a whoopee cushion the best you could do?"

Rats.

Better luck next time, thought Miku as she flopped onto her bed. She closed her eyes and leaned back onto her pillow, when—FART!

Luka started chortling from the other room. Miku's frown returned. Three times so far. Three times isn't bad. Nope. Three times is perfectly normal. Luka let out another guffaw. Miku's eyebrow twitched. She angrily unlocked her phone. 9:01 AM. Time to ask for expert advice.

 _Hey Rin!_

 _Hey!_

 _I need help ;(_

 _What?! Did Luka do something! I swear to God! XC I still have the keys to the roadroller!_

 _Nothing like that!_

 _Oh nvm then…whats up?_

 _I need to prank Luka before noon! Help meeeee_

 _That's it? Hmm, just hide all her tuna or something_

 _That's a great idea! Thx Rin 3_

 _No prob XD (I still have the keys tho srsly)_

Miku took a deep breath and exhaled. This one would be difficult for sure. Time to formulate a cohesive plan. Luka was still in the living room reading. All of her cans of tuna were in the pantry. Miku nodded to herself. This could work.

With her plan in mind, Miku tiptoed into the kitchen, avoiding any creaky floorboards. She opened the cupboard with a smile, only to find that all of the tuna gone! Miku quickly closed the door and turned around.

"BOO!" Luka yelled.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Miku shrieked again. Luka could only crack up again, nearly doubling over and wiping tears from her eyes.

Still laughing, Luka barely managed to say, "That never gets old!"

Miku blushed and pounded Luka's arm with her tiny fists. "You're such a butt, Luka!"

Finally finished with her laughter, Luka straightened up with a sneaky grin still plastered on her face. "If you're wondering about the tuna, I already hid them somewhere else because I knew you'd go after them!"

Miku huffed and looked away. "You suck, Luka."

Luka's grin turned into a smirk. "That, I do," she said as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Miku's face instantly took the color of Luka's hair.

Finally, Miku sighed and turned around dejectedly. "I give, Luka. I guess I'm not really good at pranks."

Luka walked up to Miku and hugged her from behind. Leaning into Miku's small frame, Luka asked, "Is my princess giving up?"

Miku huffed again. "You're making this difficult, Luka."

Miku could practically feel Luka's cheeky grin. "That's my job as your girlfriend," Luka replied happily.

Miku sighed and slipped from under Luka's arms so that Miku could face her properly. Cupping Luka's face and looking into her deep blue eyes, "I give," Miku said. Even after saying that, Miku kept her hand on Luka's cheek. Her other arm wound itself around Luka's neck and pulled Luka close to her body. Miku nestled her head in the crook of Luka's neck and breathed in Luka's scent. They stayed like that for a minute before Miku drew back a bit and lightly blew on Luka's earlobe, hugging Luka even more closely in the process. Miku enjoyed how Luka trembled for a second before she spoke again. "Luka," Miku whispered against her ear.

"Y-yes?" Luka's voice wavered. Miku was sure Luka's face was entirely red.

Pressing a kiss to the corner of Luka's mouth, "Your socks are untied," Miku murmured.

"O-oh?" Luka looked down, dazed.

Suddenly, Miku let go and burst into a fit of laughter. "I got you _real_ good, Luka!"

"W-what?" Luka stammered, before coming to her senses and blushing again. "Hey, that last one wasn't fair!"

It was Miku's turn to smirk. "It's a hustle, sweetheart," she said, turning around and singing "Trolling Girl" to the tune of "Rolling Girl."

 **Omake:**

 **Meanwhile, the Kagamine twins both wandered around town. Rin's ribbon was swapped with a cat-ear headband, and a banana stuck out of Len's ponytail. Both suppressed their laughter when they looked at their own handiwork, while being simultaneously confused when everyone else stared and laughed at the both of them.**


End file.
